1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable hammock assembly comprising a uniquely configured artificial limb for attachment to a vertical support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable hammock assembly with an artificial limb for attachment to a vertical support structure, Which artificial limb functions to support cooperatively associated hanging objects, such as a hammock-borne user, in adjacency to the vertical support structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of pertinent prior art disclosures relating to hammock assemblies and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537 ('537 patent), which issued to Buckley, discloses a Hanger Bracket. The '537 patent teaches an improved hanging device for various applications that is comprised of four major components which are: a hanging bracket, an elastic band, a sling and a shackle. The sling can be used alone or in conjunction with the hanging bracket or shackle to support various devices. No marring or defacing of the supporting structure is required for use of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,548 ('548 patent), which issued to Death, discloses a Hammock Harnessing Device. The '548 patent teaches a device for harnessing a hammock to a tree or other load bearing member comprises a gripping belt, and spanning belt, and preferably a belt loop which helps to anchor the belts together, and a snap-hook for securing the spanning belt to the hammock. The gripping belt includes a belt buckle for releasably cinching the gripping belt around the load bearing member. The spanning belt is dimensioned for encircling the load bearing member and spanning the distance between the hammock and the load bearing member. A section of the interior portion of the spanning belt is twisted over and anchored to the gripping belt at a preselected belt intersection area, so that the free end portions of the spanning belt extend away from and below the intersection area at a preselected angle correlatable with known angles assumed by the spanning belt when hammocks are harnessed to load bearing members and placed under loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,983 ('983 patent), which issued to Johnston, discloses a Hammock Hanging Apparatus. The '983 patent teaches an apparatus for hanging a hammock with opposing ends using a single vertical support, comprising an elongated arm having opposing ends and a longitudinal axis; a butt plate fixedly connected to one end of the arm so as to be substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the arm; a suspension mechanism having a first portion, for circumferentially extending around the vertical support, and a second portion for extending downwardly from the first portion to the arm for connection thereto at first and second longitudinally spaced connection points to thereby securely support the arm, with the butt plate abutting the vertical support such that the arm extends outwardly and substantially horizontally from the vertical support; a gripper belt for circumferentially extending at least partially around the vertical support so as to securely hold the butt plate in its position abutting the vertical support; and a hammock hanging mechanism for connection of the opposing ends of the hammock to the arm at respective third and fourth longitudinally spaced connection points, the third connection point being longitudinally adjacent to the first connection point and the fourth connection point being longitudinally adjacent to the second connection point.
A number or other reasonably related prior art disclosures are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,221 ('221 patent), which issued to Kubiak, discloses a Tree Stand with Pin-up System. The '221 patent teaches a tree stand comprising a pin up system for easy attachment and removal to a tree high above the ground. The tree stand includes a frame and a platform attached to the frame for supporting the weight of a user and equipment. A hanger stud having a rectangular cross section projects from the frame towards the ground. The tree stand is attached to the tree trunk with a hanger pin which includes a shank with a pointed screw tip at one end for penetrating into the tree trunk. A crank is attached to the shank for rotating the shank and facilitating penetration of the screw tip and shank into the tree trunk. A stud holder is attached to the shank and has an aperture with the same rectangular cross-sectional shape as the hanger stud and is adapted to receive the hanger stud in the aperture to securely hold the frame on the tree trunk. In addition, an automotive seat belt is attached to the frame of the tree stand and is wrapped around the tree trunk to more securely hold the tree stand to the trunk. A pair of projections extend from the frame towards the tree trunk provide added frictional contact and in conjunction with the seat belt and the pin up system to firmly and safely support the tree stand on the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,441 ('441 patent), which issued to Kepley, discloses a Camouflage Device for Hunter's Seat. The '441 patent teaches a camouflage device for use with a hunter's seat of the type secured to a tree and comparing an extension member for being secured adjacent one of its ends to the seat with the other of its ends extending outwardly therefrom. A cross member is secured to the outwardly extending end of the extension member and a plurality of brush holders is positioned at intervals along the length of the cross member for holding brush in a substantially upright position in front of the hunter's seat for camouflaging an occupant of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,276 ('276 patent), which issued to Craig, discloses a Portable Hunting Tree Stand. The '276 patent teaches a portable hunting tree stand adapted to be removably connected to a tree trunk comprising a platform, a seat, at least one frame member connected between the seat and platform, and arm means connected to the frame member for hanging a hunting bow thereon so that a hunter's hands may remain free and unencumbered while the hunter is seated atop the seat and while the bow is not in use, and wherein the bow is easily reached by the hunter when the hunter desires to use the bow. The arm means is an arm pivotally connected to a frame member, and includes a U-shaped bracket connected thereto wherein a bow may be removably placed therein. In another embodiment, the tree stand comprises a platform, a seat, at least a first frame member connected between the seat and the platform, at least a second tubular frame member connected to the first frame member, and arm means connected to the tubular member by inserting one end into the tubular member. In another embodiment, the tree stand comprises a platform, a seat, at least one frame member connected between the seat and platform, at least one cable connected between the frame member and the platform, and arm means connected to the cable.